


Teenage riot

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash Friday, Recreational Drug Use, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving Thorin the fault for everything seems legit to Dwalin (or, bad girls gone worse).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage riot

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: this piece mentions weed smoking, fighting and bullying/harassment. Never follow those examples (the second and third absolutely please no. For the first, do as you wish, not my division)  
> Also, fool language? Some butchered English for Dwalin.
> 
> Everyone is genderbent and nothing hurts.
> 
> I was listening to Teenage riot by The Ataris and the plot for this story popped in my mind and then everyone did as they preferred.

It was not an uncommon occurrence for Dwalin to end up in detention for a reason or another, but usually she was the only one in the room (as the others were never there to have a scuffle with her. Obviously it takes one alone to make a row).

Instead there was another person there, sitting on the windowsill and looking out of it longingly as if the classroom was a prison (Dwalin understood the feeling all too well).

She was a redhead that Dwalin had never seen around. Her long hair was tied in numerous braids and held back by a headband, and she wore a long flowery skirt, a bit dirty, folded under her feet. She had skinny arms, and gave off an emaciated vibe. It was curious that she’d never noticed the odd fellow around in the corridors or at the canteen, or even in the courtyard during recess.

Surely that kind of girl would stand out, more or less like herself, as an eyesore.

Dwalin was the perfect example of the social pariah in the school system.

Rebellious and always ready for a brawl with the guys, she still proudly infringed the albeit not strict school dress code with her dark Mohawk and the leather accessories covered in studs. Everyone passing her in the hallway could see her pierced navel thank to the shortened band t-shirts she used to wear.

It was not that Dwalin was out to search for troubles. Troubles came to her naturally.  
There was always a dumbass making crass remarks at her that was in need of some ‘corrections’ to his beliefs on what was appropriate. Or some bully that thought he could lord over the meeker students. Dealing with someone taller and scarier-looking than them taught them a good lesson.

Then there was teacher Gandalf clearing her throat to suggest Dwalin to move out of the way, and she blinked out from her thoughts.

With a groan of annoyance Dwalin sat down at the desk in the front row 'cause she knew the standard procedure all too well by this point.

The other girl too dragged herself away from the window to sit down in the front, an empty seat between them.

“Well, well girls,” old Gandalf spoke, grey chignon bobbing with the movements of her head, “Good day miss Fundison, it's nice to meet you so regularly. And you must be miss Rivers. The younger of the two I believe.”

Not receiving a response, she blabbed on, “Then. Here I have your assignments. Truth is, they should be your punishments, but I don't believe that the whole giving the stick and the carrot can help, so they're assignments for me.”

She stretched her arms out, offering both girls the papers with the assignments.

Dwalin stood up to take her own, but when she saw the other girl looking at the surface of her desk like it was the most interesting thing in the world, no intention to follow the unspoken request, she also took the other file and threw it on the other girl’s desk, irritated.

“Miss Fundison, remember that your detention is already long as it is. Don't force me to extend it,” The teacher smiled in compliance at the curt apology she received. “I will now leave the two of you to take care of your assignments. See you when it's over.”  
Dwalin didn’t care whether her teacher remained or left –even if technically she was supposed to supervise them, Gandalf had her ways to make sure the people caught in detention behaved even when she wasn’t present to look after them.

Miss Gandalf had a penchant for dramatic exits it seemed, as she threw the tail of her scarf over her shoulder before leaving.

As soon as she completed the paperwork she would be free (for the present day), so Dwalin opened her file and started reading. Mineralogy, just her luck.

Some time passed before she noticed there was no sound beside her scribbling and turning pages.

The other girl, Rover jr or something along that line, had not yet started her work and kept looking out the window.

“Ain't ya gonna do the papers?” Dwalin asked to spur her to do something instead of sitting motionless at the desk. It was quite freaky. “Watcha even looking at?” she tried to peep above the redhead’s shoulder to see where she was gazing upon.

There was a grove of shady trees upon a hillock in the backyard of the school. When someone wanted to confess their love for another student, the thicket was the place where teenagers bestowed their preference for admitting such feelings.

Under one of the outer trees stood Thorin, and next to her a shorty girl that could be none other than Bilbo Baggins. They seemed so engrossed in their chat, faces really close but not yet kissing.

“Isn't she your girl?”

Dwalin almost had a heart attack when she spoke up. The other girl's voice had a deep and smoky trait that she wouldn't have thought belonged on the petite thing. Also, that was pure bullshit and she would tell her so without doubt.

“You musta had your head up your arse all this time. Everyone knows Thorin's ma cousin.”

“Oh. She's less of an heartthrob than I thought then.” the girl was looking in her direction now, a knowing smile on her face.

“Wadda ya mean?!” she was unnerving Dwalin. That was almost a first, she wasn’t one to be easily put off.

“Was walking to class this morning,” and then she stopped, taking the end of one of the braids and playing around with it, “and saw your cousin chatting up almost the same way with that other one. The tall blondie. Very rich girl. Thranduil I believe.”

Headache suddenly hit Dwalin. Damn her cousin and her indecision and her complicated relationships. And damn herself for being her confidant.

Dwalin’d had to constantly listen to Thorin lamenting about one thing or another about both other girls all the time. As she was unsure on which one to seriously court, the curly bookworm or the supermodel wannabe, Thorin had kept it going with both of them, and Dwalin had known every step of the way and what direction she was going with the two girls.  
She would be more than happy when Thorin would finally make up her mind and choose one over the other.

But technically… no one should know about their predicament. 

“You shouldn' ta know! How do ya..?” Dwalin's interest was picked and she moved to sit on the teacher's table, right in front of the other girl's desk.

Rivers Jr now laid her head on her jointed hands, brightening up and looking more alive than she had seemed before. “Really, do you think nobody notices? Bilbo the perfect student, class representative, so bent on pleasing your friend, acting like a sweet underdog. Then there's Thranduil, spoiled rich child with looks to die for and a temper worth that of a queen, who fights so much with your friend I'm surprised they haven’t had sex in the bathroom stalls yet. The main character would be Thorin right? She, the noble heir, has everyone at her feet. Whimsical creature if you ask me. Can't make up her mind on who she wants more. Last but not least there's you Dwalin, Thorin's faithful companion and hidden right hand. I was under the impression you had a one-sided love for her, forever following in the background at her orders. Always spending the afternoon in detention, punk kid.”

“Gandalf never said my name... You–”

“Shus, they're kissing now!” The red head had interrupted her, squealing excited at the sight she could see from the window.

Thorin had Bilbo trapped between a tree’s trunk and herself, hands playing with blond curls while she leaned down to capture the girl's lips with her own. Bilbo seemed happy to indulge her.

It were the dreamy sighs coming from the redhead that roused Dwalin from her concentrated state.  
She had considered the idea of people of the same gender having sexual interactions –thank you Thorin this is all your fault you damn douche– but she’d never seen it happen before with her own eyes.

It was strange and fascinating at the same time. It looked… nice.

The other girl seemed to enjoy herself quite much at the show, clearly it wasn’t her first time watching two girls interacting like that.

“Oh please, would you stop that? It's disturbing!” Dwalin complained and the girl turned looking at her with an annoyed expression. “Good. Now would you tell me who the hell are you and why the fuck are you here?”

“You've stopped talking like a cave man,” the girl observed, and Dwalin almost blushed at being busted from her tough mask. “My name's Nori Rivers. I have science class with you. Or I should have. It's not like I come to school so much. Elrond from English literature found me out smoking pot in the toilet.”

Dwalin could hear clearly that her voice was much lighter now compared to when she’d started talking. Also, she couldn't remember this Nori at a single lesson, but she had a backbone and that was captivating by her standards.

“What about you? Why are you in detention today?” Nori surely didn't mince words.

Dwalin found herself answering the question without preambles, “A guy asked, since I parade sex around so much,” and here she pointed out at her Sex Pistols t shirt, “if I would like to have it with him. And I punched him. In the face. Twice.” emphasizing every phrase with knuckles cracking.

That made the redhead laugh out. Loudly. And it had such a sincere sound to it.

“Do you want to make out?” Nori asked out of the blue.

Dwalin knew she should have been appalled at the proposition, but couldn't find it in herself to care about morals. Fuck social norms. She was a punk.

With a “Why not”, she leaned down on the other girl, lips smashing together, and her right hand found her way behind Nori's neck, pulling some braids for fun.

Nori's mouth opened immediately at that, letting Dwalin taste the lingering flavour of weed. Their tongues found each other and from then onward it was a hard, intense and deep kiss.

A loud smack resonated when their mouths parted, and both were snickering while looking each other in the eyes.

“Do you want to skip the rest of detention?” the redhead asked out of the blue.

Dwalin peeped at the window to see her cousin and presumably her new girlfriend missing. A smile bloomed on her face “Why not?”

Nori walked to the window and slid the glass open. “Don't worry, we're on ground floor. Let's go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
